The Cure
by Chibi Chicabiddy
Summary: What happens to Scott when the cure he's looking for is really a poison?


C. Chicabiddy: Well, hi.. Chibi Chicabiddy here with my very first fanfic ever and I'm really nervousAnyway, I like to point out to all of you a few important things, like my muse. Catsiy15: (snuggling a mallet) Hey. C. Chicabiddy: (pokes Catsiy15) You're doing the disclaimer. Catsiy15: No. C. Chicabiddy: (grabs mallet, and holds over an open flame) Catsiy15: (glares evilly at C. Chicabiddy) Fine. CCB doesn't own Scott, or the X-men.  
Someone else does, which is probably a good thing. C. Chicabiddy: Thank you, Catsiy! (Drops mallet into the flame) Catsiy15: .*  
  
[A/N: This is after the X2 movie. I've set it in an Alternate Universe and thus might have some movie spoilers, like Jean still being alive. So for those who haven't seen it, you have been warned. Also, sooner or later, I'm gonna need someone to tell me what color Scott's eyes are. Also, I don't hate Scott. He's just easy to work with.]  
  
Language key  
  
"Blah" - Regular speaking  
  
/blah/ - telepathy //blah// - voices [A/N: This will make sense later] blah - thinking or thoughts If I change point of view or have a flashback, I'll put in bold letters before I do it.  
  
The Cure  
  
Prologue- Poison or Remedy?  
  
Scott Summers sat stiffly in the garden, pondering why his life was so screwed over. Ever since the incidents with the lake and past problems with the Brotherhood, he had been in a constant state of self-doubt. Not with his abilities as a leader, but in his control.  
  
Scott sighed and placed his face in his hands, carefully avoiding his glasses. His glasses. God, how he hated those things. They had been knocked off many times in his life, letting loose the painful rays that shot out of his eyes. His mind wandered over the time at the train station look for Marie and when he had been face to face with Jean, minus glasses. Scott shuddered, trying to dislodge the horrid thoughts of what could've happened if he opened his eyes. He definitely hated that he couldn't control this.  
If only I could get my eyes under control, everything would fall into place better.or at least people would respect and trust me.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Scott was walking to the kitchen, agitated and tired after having an argument with Jean about his work. He just reached doorway when he heard Logan's agitated voice. He was busy raiding the cupboards for food, while Ororo was sitting at the kitchen island , drinking tea. Logan was turned away from the doorway and Ororo was too busy snickering at Logan to notice Scott. Scott walked back into the hallway and listened from there.  
  
"It's just not fair, Ororo. I mean, we do all this crap, trying to save all these people and what do we get out of it? People still hate us, some of us have uncontrollable powers, and we have a tightwad for a leader who won't even let us go to a beer party." Ororo looked at him, surprised. "You mean, Scott didn't give you permission to go?" Logan smiled evilly and reached into the fridge for something to eat. "Hey, I needed something better to do than listen to him piss and moan." He leaned against the fridge door and stared at Ororo. "Anyhow, you seemed to enjoy yourself when you snuck out to go to that night club during your watch." Ororo turned an interesting shade of violet. Logan returned to scrounging for food. "Besides, you'd think that Cyclops would have least some sort of a life other than the one he claims to have. I mean, who really spends all of their time working on a motorcycle, bossing kids around, and walking like a pole is stuck up his ass."  
  
Scott had long forgotten what he came to the kitchen for. He was just about ready to rip into Logan when Ororo spoke up, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Logan, I know how you feel. But you have to remember that we all are in the same boat with having problems and in reference to our 'fearless leader', he's got his own troubles to deal with. The only reason Scott acts the way he does is because of his mutation. He has two powerful weapons behind his lenses and without his control, well, your guess is as good as mine as to what would happen."  
  
Logan stopped rummaging long enough to cock an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying I should feel sorry for the little bastard?"  
  
Ororo looked thoughtful for a moment. "In a way, yes. I mean, how would you feel if you knew that everyone questioned your leadership because of something you couldn't control?"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Scott rubbed the back of his neck and stared into the distance. He had always thought he was a good leader, fair and just. But now, he felt his lack of control made him look weak to the rest of the team. He sighed again.  
  
/Scott, may I see you in my office?/  
  
Charles Xaviar's voice filled Scott's head, effectively shattering his reveries. Scott stood and stretched.  
  
/Coming, Professor./  
  
/And, Scott?/  
  
/Yes?/  
  
/Hurry./  
  
Scott, now worried, ran towards the mansion.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
C. Chicabiddy: Woohoo!!! I'm done the polouge!!!  
  
Catsiy15: (craddling a now charred mallet) Who cares about your stupid fanfic? You ruined my mallet and my nap!!! 9_9  
  
C. Chicabiddy: (grabs mallets and snaps it in two)  
  
Catsiy15: THAT'S IT!! (forms a bigger mallet and slams C. Chicabiddy through the floor.)  
  
C. Chicabiddy: @__@  
  
Catsiy 15: Please r&r, people, while I decide what to do with Chicabiddy. 


End file.
